


Midnight Omelets

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: "omelets" might be a euphemism, AU, Canon Divergent, College, Crush, F/F, Fem, Fem Yami, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Freeform, Kaiba the math whiz, Kiss The Girl, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Prideshipping, Seto Kaiba - Freeform, Smut, University, Yami Yugi - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, fem kaiba, fem!Prideshipping, genderbent, go on and, jelly lesbeans, just two ladies having fun, mostly - Freeform, omelet, yami's bad at algebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: A moment of quietude passed, with Kaiba resting her eyes. Yami nearly assumed she had fallen asleep.Then, she stated bluntly, "Keep working, and I'll reward you."Yami blinked uncertainly. "Reward me? How so?""Keep working, and you'll find out."





	Midnight Omelets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/gifts).



> A gift for the awesome [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine), whose endless support and lovely artwork brought this piece to life. Thank you, dear, from the depths of my heart~. <3
> 
> And thanks to the amazing [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants), who helped to edit this work and is a dearly beloved friend of mine. You queen, you rule~.
> 
> As always, my greatest thanks to all you lovely readers who give your attention to this fic. I truly value your time and interest and comments and kudos~. I really hope you like it!
> 
> Also, there is a Discord server for these works and many others! If you'd like to partake in that, feel free to DM me here~.

"Omelet" by [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine)

"You sure you don't mind me coming over like this?"

Yami's gaze was inquisitive and slightly nervous as she looked up from her notebook and laptop.

"Don't worry about it."

Kaiba did not sound too intrigued. In fact, she didn't even bother to glance up from her computer screen as she spoke.

Yami returned to her work, but it was difficult to focus. The calculations swam before her eyes, and she blearily rubbed her lids.

She glanced at the clock at the corner of her screen.

23:39.

Damn, it was late, and she was exhausted. Her assignment was due soon, and she couldn't concentrate. She'd been living on coffee and five hours of sleep per night every night that week.

She felt she was on the verge of collapse.

Kaiba must have heard the pregnant pause in her scribbling pen. "Stuck?"

Yami stared miserably at the blinding visage, unable to meet Kaiba's indirect gaze.

"Yeah."

"Let me take a look."

Yami turned her laptop and held out her notes. Kaiba spun in her chair and glanced from the problem to her work, tapping the tip of her pencil to each part of the calculation and mouthing out the numbers and symbols as she thought semi-out loud.

Yami watched her lips move.

Sensual and sweet.

The thought permeated her mind through her exhaustion and frustration.

Why couldn't Mathematics be more intuitive or comprehensible--like Sociology or Art?

How was Kaiba always so cool-headed about something so damn finicky?

Yami kicked her bare feet off the edge of Kaiba’s bed in frustration.

"You forgot to add a three to the end of this F circle F function. Otherwise, your math is correct."

Yami blinked in surprise. "A three? Where?"

"Take a look," Kaiba said, turning the notebook toward her and pointing to the neglected number.

Oh.

That was easy.

"Er, thanks."

"Mmm."

Kaiba returned to her own screen, calculating equations far more advanced than Yami's stupid Algebra.

Damn.

Kaiba was smart.

Stupidly smart.

Yami hastily returned to her calculations, panicking at how closely she was scratching the deadline.

"It's due tonight."

"I know." Kaiba sounded thoroughly disinterested.

"I don't think I'll be able to finish it," Yami said miserably.

"Get as much done as you can."

Yami stared at her. She was turned so Yami could see her profile. Kaiba's chocolate hair was tousled and frazzled. Her eyes were dark, and she had triangular bags that marred her beautiful skin.

She was obviously exhausted, but gods, she was gorgeous.

And smart.

Gorgeously smart.

"Work," Kaiba repeated monotonously.

Yami shook her head and tried to focus on the equations, managing to complete only part of the next question before her eyes wandered upward once more. She observed the graceful movements of Kaiba's fingers--long and slender, the tips slightly reddened from her relentless typing. The ivory of her sapphire eyes was bloodshot from staring at the screen for too long.

_Look at me._

The thought meandered through Yami's mind, and she blushed.

Yes, Kaiba was beautiful, but they were friends.

At least, that was how it felt.

Perhaps she was wrong?

It was difficult to tell with Kaiba's resolute stoicism.

She did consistently let Yami stay in her private dorm room until ungodly hours of the morning, helping her with homework so that Yami could pass her classes.

With that, Yami wondered how much she actually cared.

She watched Kaiba’s hands pause, and that YInMn eye turned in her direction. "What's wrong?"

Yami's blush deepened. "N-nothing."

"What time is it?"

"Er...23:44."

"You have sixteen minutes. Do your work."

"Right."

Yami swallowed thickly and refocused on her calculations, forcing herself to finish two more.

Kaiba's typing was a relentless reminder of her omni-presence.

 _Gods, how does she do it?_ Yami pondered facetiously.

Yami was more than aware of how little Kaiba slept. Her diet consisted primarily of caffeine that quelled her appetite and kept her awake until sinful hours of the morning. She looked damn-near comatose, but she was also so calm and level-headed, quietly studying without protest.

Yami could not help admiring her diligent determination, staring at the way her hands worked over the keys like magic, solving question after question--one green checkmark at a time.

God, she was amazing.

And beautiful.

And smart.

Damn.

Yami tried to focus on her work, but her tired brain kept circling around and around, always returning to Kaiba.

Her skin was glowing in the golden light of her desk lamp.

Her back was slouched against her tall, dark-leather chair, but she still looked so elegant and controlled.

How did she do that?

Kaiba answered one final question at 23:51 and stretched back in her chair, softly closing her eyes.

"Done?" Yami inquired, mesmerized by the way her back arched and her tightly-clothed ribcage protruded from her torso.

Kaiba yawned and nodded. Yami stared at the way her chest expanded as breath filled her lungs, and she felt her mouth water.

"Do you want to get midnight breakfast from the mess hall after this?" Yami offered--a proposition that had become ritual for them, as Kaiba was so rarely hungry during the day.

"Mmm," Kaiba hummed affirmatively. She paused for a moment, her eyelids delicately twitching. A moment of quietude passed, with Kaiba resting her eyes. Yami nearly assumed she had fallen asleep.

Then, she stated bluntly, "Keep working, and I'll reward you."

Yami blinked uncertainly. "Reward me? How so?"

"Keep working, and you'll find out."

Yami blinked, but, out of curiosity, she did as she was instructed, studying diligently.

She doubted she would finish it all, but by the time the clock struck 0:00, she had successfully completed enough calculations to warrant her a passing grade. She sighed and rested her pencil on her lap with an audible _tap._

"Did you finish?" Kaiba asked quietly.

"Enough to pass," Yami admitted.

"Good enough?"

"Good enough."

Kaiba nodded in understanding. "Give me your foot."

Yami blinked and curled her bare toes. "My...foot?"

Kaiba's eyes peeled open, and she looked to Yami with a narrowed, bleary gaze. "Yes. Your foot." She swiveled in her chair and held out an expectant hand.

Yami watched her motion, meeting Kaiba's resolute gaze. Although unsure of what her friend was planning, she lifted her foot and felt Kaiba's long-fingered hand gently grip her heel. Yami trembled minutely at her cold touch as Kaiba pressed her fingers into her arch, massaging the tense muscle and pushing her thumbs into the top of Yami’s foot. Yami sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, sinking luxuriously into Kaiba's plush bed. She was unsure if the heat spreading throughout her body was coming from the heating blanket or her core.

There was a tingling rising up her leg.

Fuck, that felt good.

Yami had to resist the groan that threatened to leak from her throat.

Kaiba kept her gaze firmly concentrated on Yami's foot as she massaged the tight muscles, squeezing and stretching each of her toes. Yami was unsure as to whether her friend noticed the effect she was having on her body, but Kaiba continued to pamper her, so Yami didn't mention it.

Kaiba's fingers pressed into the ball of her foot, and Yami winced. It hurt at first, but the spot quickly relaxed under Kaiba's dexterous touch.

It wasn't long before Kaiba had her other foot in hand, subjecting it to the same wonderful treatment.

Yami held as still as she could, praying that Kaiba would not look up to see her face.

Kaiba molded and massaged each pes without complaint, taking her time with the muscles and tendons and bony, plush-bottomed toes.

Yami gripped the sheets beside her, her mind wandering to its most sinful corners. She tried to repress the feeling, but Kaiba's hands felt so, so good against her skin, pressing into her flesh, gently relaxing her muscles....

She jolted as those hands worked up from her feet to her ankles and calves. She could not resist looking to see Kaiba gently squeezing up her limbs. Her friend was still avoiding her eyes, keeping her gaze firmly fixated on Yami's leather-clad legs as she worked her way up her body, and Yami wanted to question what Kaiba had in mind--why she was so brazenly touching her like this

She held her tongue for fear that Kaiba might stop.

Kaiba's hands roved up to Yami's knees, squeezing the caps and digging her fingertips into their backs, causing Yami to slightly bend them. Kaiba rose from her chair as she worked higher up Yami's legs, tenderly squeezing her thighs, her thumbs tracing along the insides of her legs.

Oh, gods. Oh, gods. Oh, gods....

Yami's mind was reeling.

She grit her teeth, desperate to bite back the cry swelling like a water balloon in her throat.

Kaiba's hands stroked up and down her thighs, as if to sabotage her resolve; Yami squeezed her eyes shut tight and turned her head, hardly daring to breathe for fear that she would release an indecent sound that would immediately give her away.

Why was Kaiba doing this?

Did she feel a similar desire for Yami as Yami did for her?

Yami could not think of how else to explain her actions.

That thought frightened her.

She didn't want to risk her relationship with her friend; she felt aroused, but....

She needed to know Kaiba's intentions.

"Wait."

Yami placed a hand atop Kaiba's.

Kaiba was shamelessly close, looming over Yami like a tower, and Yami gazed up at her with wide eyes, feeling her hands still.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, her expression impassive, but a tint of fear staining her ultramarine eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Yami asked back without pretense.

"Are you not enjoying it?" Kaiba's tone was calculating, her grip steadily loosening.

"No!" Yami cried a little too loudly, gripping Kaiba's hands. "I mean, yes. I am enjoying it..." she corrected herself, gently holding Kaiba's hands in place. "I just...need to know.... Why are you doing this? Do you like me? Do you...want to touch me?"

Kaiba stared incredulously at her. "I thought that was obvious."

Yami blinked at her. "It was? You do?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Kaiba, beautiful, brilliant Kaiba, wanted to put her hands on her, to kiss her, maybe even...to have sex with her.

Her mouth watered at the thought.

"Of course." Kaiba's tone was strictly practical, but her eyes were filled with a deep longing--a subtle emotion like those Yami had come to notice with acute awareness.

Yami could not help the soft, nervous chuckle that escaped her throat and made Kaiba narrow her eyes.

"No, no, sorry. It's just...I thought I was a bother to you. I didn't know you...liked me..." Yami said softly.

In response, Kaiba's face moved in just a little closer.

"And whatever gave you the idea that I didn’t?" Kaiba inquired, her voice, although controlled, slightly breathless.

Yami felt her own breathing accelerate as well, heat rising to her cheeks. "I come here virtually every night...asking for your help with Math. I probably drive you crazy. You barely ever look at me, and now you..."

\--She hesitated as Kaiba moved in.--

"...want to..."

\--A bit closer.--

"touch..."

\--Breath ghosting over her lips.--

"mmmph...."

Kaiba hummed into her mouth, breathing between chaste kisses, her hands sliding up Yami's thighs to grip her hips. "I don't look at you?" she murmured, pushing Yami against the wall behind her. Yami felt the mattress sink on either side of her as Kaiba climbed onto the bed and straddled her lap, gently closing Yami's laptop, taking her notes, and placing them on the nearby nightstand. "I steal glances at you every moment you aren't watching, Yami. I can barely keep my eyes off of you. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re hardly adept at hiding it. I find it...precious."

Yami felt heat bloom in her core and spread throughout her body.

"You really like me?"

Kaiba's grip tightened irritably on her hips. "I swear to god, Yami. Ask me one more time--"

Yami instantly silenced her by sealing their lips together, flinging her arms around Kaiba's neck and pushing deep into the kiss.

Kaiba's hands roved under her shirt, her cold touch chilling Yami's stomach.

Fuck, yes.

"Seto...."

Kaiba instantly swallowed her own name off of Yami's tongue and turned her away from the wall, pressing her down onto her own bed and planting another deep, needy kiss against her lips. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined you like this, Yami...." The casual evenness of her tone was shaky as she said that. Then, carefully: "Is this okay with you?"

Yami blinked up at her several times, taking in the full scope of her situation:

Kaiba was on top of her, her eyes filled with lust that Yami had never before had the privilege to witness.

She was spread upon Kaiba's bed, heat boiling in her core, eager for more of that delicious touch.

"Gods, yes," she breathed desperately, gripping the collar of Kaiba's turtleneck and yanking her down into another solid, wet kiss, opening her mouth to allow Kaiba's probing tongue inside, needily spreading her legs and arching her back. "Touch me, Seto."

Kaiba happily obliged.

She slid her hands up Yami's shirt, feeling along her stomach and eliciting a shiver in response. They roved up to the bottom of her rib cage, pushing up her tank top until it rested just beneath her breasts.

Kaiba looked to Yami for confirmation.

Yami nodded.

She slid her shirt up over Yami’s breasts, lingering for just a little longer as she slipped the article up to her armpits.

Yami closed her eyes and let herself feel.

Kaiba's hands were on her bra-clad flesh, gently rolling and kneading, and Yami could not restrain the keening whine that escaped her throat. "Should I...take this off?" she inquired without opening her eyes, placing her hands on the cups of her bra.

Kaiba’s voice was barely above a whisper--soft and resolute: “Please, do.”

Yami nodded and reached behind her own back to undo the clasp. Kaiba took care of the rest, pulling off her shirt and bra in one deft motion.

Yami shivered as she bared this new part of herself to her friend, arching her back high as Kaiba took tender hold of her breasts and massaged them in her hands. Yami squirmed, tingling pleasantly as need crawled under her umber skin.

She trembled and clung to Kaiba's back as Kaiba kissed slowly down her breastbone, trailing to one of her nipples and allowing her freed hand to stray down Yami's stomach. She took hold of her hip once more, digging vigorous fingers into the clothed flesh of her arse.

"Seto..." Yami moaned, clutching soft, chocolate hair as Kaiba kissed and suckled her nipples, sending reverberations throughout her chest and into her groin. "Does it...ah...feel okay?"

"Yes, Yami," Kaiba murmured tenderly, her lips tickling Yami’s nipple. "You're so soft and…”--She paused, a rosy blush gracing her pale cheeks.--“warm...."

Yami groaned at her praise, feeling Kaiba’s hand squeeze along her hip and press between her legs.

"Se-EHTO!" Yami cried, bucking against that long-fingered hand and whimpering, "Please, Seto, I need...more...."

Kaiba sighed salaciously against her skin. "As you wish."

She pressed her fingers, deep and hard, against Yami's clit through the leather barrier. Yami moaned and rolled onto Kaiba's fingers, aching for more of that delicious friction, digging her nails into Kaiba's back. “Ahh, yes…. It feels good, Seto...."

In response, Kaiba sucked Yami's breast into her mouth, lavishing her nipple with her tongue and gripping her bloom forcefully enough to make Yami snap her hips upward.

Yami sighed heavily and reached down to undo her own belts. She managed to break the clasps and undo the button of her pants, but the moment a sharp _zip_ ripped through the air, Kaiba slapped her hands away. She planted one last wet kiss on Yami's breast before pulling off. "Let me do that," she said, curling her fingers under the waistband of Yami’s trousers and slipping them between the teeth of her zipper, cleaving her pants open and dragging her hands over Yami's dark underwear. "Wet already?"

Yami blushed and shivered.

Kaiba lusciously rolled the silkiness of Yami’s underwear over her clit, feeling her slick soaking through the thin fabric. Yami gripped the plush sheets beside her head as those fingers pressed and teased her, spreading her wetness and teasing her bud until Yami's thighs were trembling on either side of her partner.

"Seto, please..." she whimpered, tears dotting the corners of her eyes as Kaiba teased her oh, so painfully slowly.

"What is it, Yami?" Kaiba murmured, pressing two fingers to her clothed clit.

 _"Ah!_ S-Seto, I-I need you to...to touch me. Please, take them off. Please...." She rolled her clit against Kaiba's slender fingers, desperate to feel more of that skillful touch.

"That's it, Yami." Kaiba pressed hard once more, a soft smirk gracing her pale lips. "You're being so good, little one.... Just for that, I'll give you what you want."

Yami held her breath as Kaiba pulled at the band of her panties and pushed inside, her fingers slotting tenderly between her soft folds.

 _"Seto!"_ Yami cried, lolling her head to the side, saliva rolling down her cheek, her body shaking with need.

Kaiba's fingers slid wonderfully between her delicate folds, pinching her labia and circling her clit. Yami writhed, her arse and thighs tensing as her body undulated under Kaiba's intricate, yet simple motions. Soft pants fell from her lips as Kaiba caressed her folds and rolled her bud, her other hand gripping Yami's pants and panties and easily pulling them off of her legs, leaving her bare--besides her accessories--beneath Kaiba's strong, lithe form.

"Look at you. You're so beautiful, so open for me...." Kaiba's lips were hot on her neck, and Yami trembled beneath her, allowing her legs to fall open and accept the feeling of Kaiba's touch against one of the most intimate parts of her body. "I know you've liked me for a long time, Yami," she murmured, lightly teething her throat. "I've seen the way you look at me. Every time, I've wanted to pin you down and touch you like this...." She hooked her finger like a stinger against Yami's bloom, her middle finger pushing into her warmth and causing Yami to jerk at the sensation. Kaiba stilled at her violent reaction and her subsequent, shuddering sigh. Kaiba's voice was soft and breathless in her ear: "You like that, little one?"

Yami squirmed and blinked dazedly at her. "Please...more..." she pleaded, opening herself up and pushing onto Kaiba's finger.

Kaiba smiled against her cheek and planted a soft kiss under her ear. "As you wish, little one."

Yami jolted and released a cry as Kaiba slid a finger into her heat, tightly pressing her thumb against her clit, rolling her hood as she pushed deep into her tight bloom and curled her finger inside of her.

Yami bit teeth into her knuckles, moaning in miserable ecstasy as Kaiba penetrated her.

Yes.

Fuck, yes.

More. More of that.

"Please...."

"What is it, little one?"

Yami’s voice was hoarse and broken: "Please, Seto.... Inside. Please, push into me. I...I want to feel you."

Without hesitation, Kaiba gripped her thigh and folded her knee up to her chest, pushing a second finger into her slick pearl, roughly thumbing her clit and jabbing those wonderful digits deep inside.

Yami felt tears dribbling from her eyes and eager moans escaping her throat.

Inside.

Inside--!

Heat was coiling in her core, twisting, tightening--

Yami flung her arms around Kaiba's neck as those long, talented fingers thrusted deep inside of her--again and again, filling and scissoring her open with a merciless rhythm, that attentive thumb rolling her sensitive clit and popping the bubbles of heat that swelled within her belly.

"H-hot..." Yami moaned, clutching Kaiba's back as Kaiba sank teeth into her neck. "Help...!"

"Hmm?" Kaiba chuckled against her throat. "What does my little one need?"

Yami arched her hips, feeling herself accepting Kaiba's presence deep within her body. Her mind was buzzing. "Please, pierce me, Seto. Stretch me open and fill me. P- _please!"_

"Are you going to cum for me, little one? Are you so excited just for me?"

 _"Yes!_ Ah...please...more. Inside...inside--! Seto..."--She rocked under Kaiba's control, holding her close and feeling warmth building, clenching, writhing within her core.--"I-I'm close! Seto--!"

"That's it," Seto cooed, thrusting a third finger into her rose. "Cum for me. Let me see you come _unhinged,_ little one...."

Yami squirmed underneath her.

"Open up nice and wide...."

Heat curling, coiling, clenching--

" _Bloom_ for me, little Yami...."

She thrusted deep inside of her, eagerly fucking her open. Yami felt herself tighten around Kaiba's fingers as the tension in her core finally snapped--

 _"Seto!"_ she screamed, snapping her hips and gripping Kaiba's fingers as they pressed deep into her body. Her muscles contracted as waves of release left her writhing, twitching, and helpless in Kaiba's grasp.

Kaiba held her, gently working her through her orgasm, pushing in and out as Yami clenched and unclenched around her fingers, watching her body tense and jerk as she came until her body relaxed, exhausted from the endeavor. Only then did Yami's eyes peel open to see Kaiba's observant expression.

"It's not fair to you," Yami murmured, noticing the dark lust tainting those sapphire eyes. "You should feel it, too...."

"You don't have to do that," Kaiba assured her, gently pulling her fingers from her warmth, a move at which Yami moaned pitifully, feeling her own wetness dripping down her thighs.

"I-I want to," Yami pressed, trembling on the bed as she recovered.

Kaiba watched her with a pointed attentiveness that showed plain as day just how desperate she was to be touched, too. She lowered Yami’s leg, and Yami quietly lay there, trying to catch her breath. There was a hungry anticipation in Kaiba's eyes, which bored into Yami's body.

Yami lay there for just a moment longer, slowly regaining her bearings.

Then she whispered, "Take off your clothes; lie here beside me, Seto."

Kaiba stared at her, quirking an eyebrow, but when Yami gave her an expectant look, her lips twitched upward in a smile, and she reached for the hem of her shirt.

Yami stared in mute awe as Kaiba pulled her shirt off of her body, the fitted fabric conforming to every one of her curves as she exposed her broad-shouldered chest--her strong build. She did not make a fuss of unclipping her bra and tossing it unceremoniously aside, but Yami noticed the pink blush rising to her cheeks as she reached to undo her belt and pants. She slipped them off of her legs and hesitated for a moment before pulling off her navy blue underwear.

Yami beamed as her beautiful, naked friend lay close beside her, their noses only inches apart.

"Good?" Kaiba inquired, her voice so, so soft in that quiet room.

"Perfect." And Yami leaned in to capture her lips, pulling her into a deep, sensual kiss that left the both of them breathless. Kaiba flung her arm around the smaller form of her friend, rubbing her own thighs together, trying to ease the ache without touching herself.

Yami's hand was immediately on her like comfort, tenderly squeezing her breast until Kaiba moaned irritably, needily into her mouth.

 _Impatient_ , Yami chuckled privately, but she did as Kaiba wanted, sliding her hand from her breast, down her stomach, pushing a lone finger between the lips of her damp sex. "Oh, Seto, look at you.... Have you been this wet the entire time?"

Kaiba said nothing, but a soft moan seeped past her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut as Yami's palm petted her leaking pearl, her finger sliding between her dewy petals and playing with her delicate bud. Smiling at her sensitive reaction, Yami stiffened her finger into a claw and roughly pressed against Kaiba's sweet entrance, gently dipping the tip of her finger inside. "You're so warm, Seto. I hope you don't mind if I just….”

And she slid her finger into Kaiba's opening.

Kaiba cried out and squirmed, hooking her leg over Yami's and pulling their pelvises flush together. Yami worked to slip her finger in and out of that sweet warmth as Kaiba writhed against her, her eyes tightly closed as she struggled to maintain her senses.

Yami instantly recognized the controlled expression she always upheld.

"It's okay, Seto," Yami soothed her, pushing her finger in and out of her cute pearl. "Let go. You must feel so good right now, beautiful. Give in to it...."

Kaiba wriggled tightly against Yami's frame and parted her legs just a little so Yami could push a second finger inside of her, Yami taking special care to rub her clit as she thrusted into her warm bloom. Kaiba's leg tightened around her hip, pushing their lips together as Yami stroked and pierced her. "Good..." she hummed into Yami's mouth rolling her hips until Yami could feel her muscles clenching against her stomach. "Yami..." she murmured, grinding desperately against her friend's crotch.

"That's it, beautiful. Go ahead. Let me in. Are you going to cum, darling?" Yami rubbed her rough and fast, inserting a third finger and pumping quickly in and out of her body, feeling her thighs quiver around her hand.

"Y-yes," Kaiba groaned, stabbing herself faster, deeper. "Ah...yes….” She stared at Yami with oceanic eyes that pierced Yami’s gaze like an ice pick. She murmured softly, but conclusively: “Harder."

Yami smiled,

and shoved her fingers deep into Kaiba's heat--

again and again, making Kaiba writhe with need--

thrusting, pushing, filling--

Kaiba quickly came undone, her hips rolling and jerking as Yami's fingers buried themselves deep inside of her, pushing into her, forcing her to the brink--

"Yami _\--fuck!"_

She contorted in Yami's arms, clinging to her, her whole body twitching and tightening as waves rolled over her heated form.

Yami kept her fingers buried deep inside of her.

She was about to slide out, but Kaiba held her hand in place.

"Stay...just a moment longer," she murmured.

Yami nodded and kept her fingers buried deep inside of her rose, wriggling them just a little as Kaiba slowly clenched and unclenched, relaxing until Yami felt safe extracting her fingers from her soaked bloom. "Are you okay?" she inquired softly, watching Kaiba's blissful expression as her breathing slowly evened out.

Kaiba was slow to respond.

"Seto...?" Yami placed her hand on her hip, and Kaiba slowly shifted in response.

"I'm...excellent," Kaiba assured her, her dark eyes slowly peeling open to stare deeply into Yami's.

Yami laughed nervously, unsure of what else to say. What was she supposed to say to her long-time crush who had just indulged her in a round of passionate lovemaking? Were they dating now? Fucking? In a relationship?

She didn't know what to say.

Her thoughts chased their own tails as she tried to organize them, but Kaiba easily felled her overwhelmed mind with two words:

"Midnight omelets?"

Yami stopped.

And beamed.

"Sounds delicious."


End file.
